1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a pad electrode structure, a flat display apparatus including the pad electrode structure, and a method of manufacturing the flat display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat display apparatus such as an organic light-emitting display including thin film transistors (TFTs) and a liquid crystal display may be included in a display device of a mobile device, for example, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer, an ultra-thin laptop, a digital camera, a camcorder, and a personal digital assistant (PDA), or a display device such as an ultra-thin television. Thus, much research has been conducted to develop high performance flat display apparatuses.